


I Loathe You

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Post TLJ. Now that Ben has finally finished teaching Rey everything she needs to know, he has to let go of her. Or not. It's time to ask her a very important question, using a lightsaber battle to do it.





	I Loathe You

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. Here's another prompt fill from the Facebook group ReyLo Fic Recs using a gif. Because fighting is goes hand in hand with them and is another way to show love, at least in my mind.
> 
> This chapter is inspired by a gif by darkestsiide on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> [Prettiness Here](http://darkestsiide.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Ben!” 

 

Ben Solo, Dark Side master, leader of the Knights of Ren, was in trouble. He could already tell based on the tone of voice Rey was using through their Force connection. 

 

Excellent. It sounded like she was in the mood to duel with him today, and he wanted it more than he cared to admit.

 

“Yes, my Scavenger Empress?”

 

It was little things like this that Ben enjoyed way more than he should. He still didn't like being called Ben, but he made an exception for his mother and Rey. 

 

Mostly Rey, especially when she was angry. It meant he could call her things like that and get away with it. Even though she had not agreed to become an empress, she would always be that in his mind. 

 

“I hope you are close, and that you are ready to be beaten.”

 

Oh yes, she wanted to fight. He had been training her for the past year, increasing her endurance and strength. She had been reluctant to do so, even though he had set up his New Order and made them peaceful. 

 

\------

 

He wasn't like Snoke. It had taken him time to see what Snoke really was, but it made his decision to kill Snoke easier to live with, even as the death of his father continued to haunt him. He had left that part of himself behind, even if he still liked the name. It meant people feared him and kept in line.

 

It also meant that he could encourage peace talks and stop the wars and nonsense that had been happening for so long. It broke his family apart too many times. He wasn't going to continue that. 

 

Rey had been a patient, stubborn soul, he would give her that. She had pushed back against him and their connection for a time, but he was more persistent. Now that Snoke wasn't in control, he could control their interactions as much as Rey could. When he found a weakness in her, he exploited it. 

 

She didn't understand what she meant to him. He had been honest in Snoke’s throne room; she meant something to him. She was everything. 

 

She was a bright light that proved that he still had humanity in him. It proved he could feel passion, attachment, and love. He thought it was a weakness, until he realized that both the Sith and Jedi feared it. Therefore, it had to be powerful. 

 

He didn't know how powerful it was until Rey shut him out. He had sought her out in those first few connections while she was on Ahch-To, but it was nothing to after Crait.

 

He had messed up. She thought he was going fully to the Dark Side. He thought it was the best idea at first, but now, after dealing with leadership issues, he understood. He would be different. He was going to make his words a reality, with less influence from the Dark Side, and he would have Rey.

 

It was right after he sent messengers to the Resistance, asking to talk. After giving sufficient time for Rey to find out, he sought her out. 

 

She was too surprised to resist.

 

\----

 

“It's been six months, Rey. Six long months since that fateful day. You've seen my message, I take it?”

 

“How did you know where we were?” she asked with distrust.

 

He laughed briefly, as though it were the most normal thing. His voice dropped as he spoke, his words a dark promise. 

 

“I can find you anywhere, Rey. I've known your location at least five months now.”

 

At her quick intake of breath, he continued, now that he knew that she knew where things stood.

 

“Then you understand me, good. I don't want to fight, Rey. I want peace.”

 

Suddenly, Rey’s body language changed. She had seemed tired when he arrived, and then she had become defensive.  

 

Now, something had changed again. He wasn't sure yet if it was good or bad, but her head wasn't tilted up with narrowed eyes that looked everywhere now. Instead, her eyes stopped dancing and focused on him, their color darkening. Her tongue popped out briefly, and the stubborn tilt of her head became softer. 

 

“Is that all you want, Ben?” she asked softly, watching him carefully.

 

He took a step forward.

 

No, that wasn't all, but he couldn't have her until they established trust again. There was too much happening and changing right now, but he would have her. It was only a matter of time.

 

“No, it's not, Rey. But you knew that already.”

 

She took a step forward. She threw her shoulders back.

 

“What are your expectations regarding me? I haven't changed my mind.”

 

He closed the distance. His bare hands reached out and touched her chin briefly before falling down, near her hands, palms open.

 

“As peace is negotiated and I'm not needed, you'll trust me more. I don't want that anymore, to rule. You need a teacher still. I want you to train with me. Please, accept me as your Master. If we work together, it can only help the peace talks more.”

 

She stared into his face, searching for something. When she found it, she smiled, a brilliant, tender thing that made every dark night worth it. She would be his.

 

“I'd like that, Ben. Thank you. I accept you and your proposal.”

 

\----

 

The year that followed had been one of the best in his mind. Their connection deepened with each interaction and conversation they shared. 

 

Every fight between them was exhilarating. As he taught her more, they could go longer, and his vision of her being his equal was realized more fully. 

 

They fought in front of the New Order and the Resistance at various times. It helped morale, as either could win, depending on the day.

 

Rey had defended him and his actions to the edges of the galaxy. He had been surprised that she would do so within a month of him starting to teach her, but she had made herself his fiery defender. It gave him hope.

 

As time passed, their one-on-one duels became more vocal. They were more familiar with one another, and what would set the other off. They loved the banter. 

 

They would often silently support the other when one was forced to stay up late to deal with something that came up. 

 

Rey and her hand on his shoulder or hand always calmed him when dealing with incompetent or stubborn fools. Ben’s hands at her shoulder and neck gave Rey strength. 

 

\------

 

Now, everything had fallen into place. He had stepped down and was focusing on Rey and his Knights. 

 

They still hadn't confessed their love for one another, but it was all but obvious to everyone. The two were so in tune with the other and their feelings that others in the room used the one there as an indicator of what to expect from the other.

 

Today, however, he planned to change that. Rey should know what he wanted. That hadn't changed. He had gone out of his way to annoy her.

 

“You know I'm close, Rey. Reach out and feel for yourself,” he said in his teacher tone.

 

He could feel her annoyance deepen upon hearing that tone. Oh good.

 

“I really loathe you sometimes, Ben. I hope you know that. Be ready.”

 

She was coming to him. He prepared himself, stretching and checking that everything was in place.

 

“The line between loathe and love is quite thin, Rey,” he said out loud with a grin.

 

They were both on his dreadnaught, en route to a meeting that required both of them present. His mother would be at the meeting, which suited his purposes fine, as he could tell everyone at once. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Rey stormed into his personal training room, a pissed-off look filling her features. 

 

She stripped down to what was needed and began stretching. Her eyes stayed furious and focused on him with single-minded determination. 

 

Finally, when she felt she was in a state of mind to speak, she started everything off.

 

Her blue saber slashed through the air, the arc now graceful and smooth.

 

His own red one met it confidently halfway, a smug grin on his face that only served to annoy Rey more.

 

“Why did you give my training room to someone else?” she demanded.

 

“I thought that was obvious,” he said as he pulled back, getting back into position.

 

“Enlighten me,” she bit out, lunging forward with another powerful thrust to his left. “I earned that. It's mine.”

 

“Of course you earned it, Rey. I wouldn't have let you have it otherwise,” he replied, purposefully not answering her demand.

 

It worked. Her arm drew back after her saber met his, and she aimed low. He barely had enough time to block the hit for his knees, but he did, pushing at her shoulder with his free hand as he did so.

 

“Then why give it to someone else now? Where am I going in the meantime? Why didn't you discuss this with me before now?” she asked impatiently. 

 

She pulled back, righting herself. She was back in a moment, slashing and reaching for his right side, seemingly intent on removing his weapon.

 

“Answer me,” she demanded.

 

He parried her thrust. She pushed on. He blocked her next two shots easily. 

 

“The next step for you is quite obvious in my mind; I'm surprised you have to ask me,” he stated.

 

Rey stopped to consider his answer, but he didn't give her any time, preferring to attack her now, taking a few steps to turn around and aim for her side. She pushed him back easily, her strength in that respect dramatically increased. 

 

“I'm asking, Ben. What else is available?”

 

She seemed genuinely confused, but he didn't stop. The edge of his saber went for her face, and she stepped back, he missing her by quite a bit. As he ended his calculated thrust, his hand and saber came down to knock Rey’s saber out of her hands. 

 

Rey barely was able to hold on to her saber, the large amount of kinetic energy going sideways now sent downward. 

 

At such close quarters, she made a tactical move and kicked him. As he blocked, she pulled back and tightened her hold on her own lightsaber. 

 

“Rey, when was the last time that I gave you a lesson?” he asked, hoping to prove a point. 

 

“It's been more than a month,” she stated, pushing her saber out in front of her.

 

He knew all of a sudden that now was the time. He made it obvious that he was lunging forward, and when he did, she met him head-on.

 

Their position was reminiscent of their first duel, in the snow-covered forest on Starkiller Base. Their faces were close, all concentration and focus on the other. 

 

“Did you never wonder why I stopped teaching you when you know how much I enjoy it?” he asked simply.

 

He pushed forward a little with his saber, and she pushed back, not giving an inch.

 

“I considered it briefly but assumed you were busy,” she said dismissively. 

 

She tried pushing forward, their sabers still locked, sparks flying everywhere.

 

He pushed back, holding himself in place just barely against her strength.

 

“It's not that, I assure you. There's only one reason I would stop, Rey. You don't require any more instruction.”

 

Rey’s concentration stopped for a moment, and she closed her eyes.

 

He tried pushing forward again, but she held him as she tried to process what he was saying.

 

“So what does that mean for me, and for us?” she asked, eyes opening slowly.

 

He repeated himself to make a point, speaking slowly. 

 

“It means you don't need my instruction, Rey. You're free from me, and can have whatever place you like.”

 

“But?” she cut in quickly, sensing more. 

 

In that moment, he had the answer he was looking for. Her eyes, until then, had been clear and focused. Now, they had darkened, and she was looking at him differently.

 

She was assessing him. Taking him in, in all his sweaty, muscled glory.

 

She rarely checked him out as openly as she was now, but she did now. Things had changed. 

 

“But, I have trouble giving you up, Rey. My feelings for you haven't changed since the Supremacy. I still love you, and I don't want to lose you. Isn't that clear to you, after all this time?”

 

Now he gave up all pretense of fighting. He sheathed his weapon as he pulled back, and she dropped hers just as suddenly to the ground, as shock ran across her face. 

 

“You love me?” she asked with awe.

 

“Yes, more than I thought was possible. I was miserable without you for those six long months, Rey. I've felt alone, and then there was that. That was infinitely worse.”

 

“It was,” she said as she nodded in agreement.  

 

“Then what I'm about I'm about to ask you shouldn't be that much of a surprise,” he said, coming to kneel in front of her. 

 

Rey covered her mouth, using her other hand to encourage him to keep talking.

 

“Please, Rey. Stay. Stay with me, at my side. I'm not asking you to be my empress, just my partner in life. You're already my equal. Now, make me the happiest man there is. Let me call you mine, forever.”

 

He saw a tear fall down her cheek, even as she smiled beatifically. Then, she was kneeling in front of him, pulling him to her.

 

She kissed him. Once, twice, then again. She couldn't stop.

 

“Yes,” she stammered in between kisses. “Yes, you annoying, aggravating man.” She nipped at his lips and chin. “Yes, I'll marry you. I'll stay, and never leave you alone again.”

 

Finally, he could breathe. She was his. They'd never be alone. 

 

His hands laced through her hair and cupped her face.  He kissed her back, their kisses becoming more passionate. 

 

“You'll be mine and mine alone, Rey. And I'll belong to you. Nothing can separate us or prevent me from finding and claiming you.”

 

She laughed breathlessly even as she continued to kiss him, needing more of his taste and essence. Her hands greedily sought him, grabbing clumps of hair, kissing his neck and leaving marks.

 

He returned the favor on her neck, gladly claiming her. His. Forever.

 

When both pulled away breathless, there was still much to be said and discussed. He could see it in her eyes, even if it seemed like she wanted to cry again. 

 

“What is it, Rey?”

 

“Two things. The first is that I can't wait to have kids with you,” she said with a grin. “When I saw your future, I saw twins. Our twins. And your eyes, just like now, so happy and…. loving,” she choked out. “I was ready to wait longer for you, as long as it took.”

 

He kissed her tears away, needing more contact with her. When he pulled back, she seemed ready to continue.

 

“Second, what exactly were your plans for my training area?” she asked.

 

He smirked and gestured to the overly large room that was at least three times the size of hers. 

 

“Why do you think I asked for a room this big? Just to satisfy my ego?”

 

“Your words, not mine,” she said with a small smile. “So, you want to share this area with me?”

 

“Yes. Nothing would give me greater pleasure,” he agreed. “I want to keep you to myself.”

 

She smiled and shook her head as she got up. He followed.

 

“Well, given the circumstances, I suppose that is acceptable,” she stated. 

 

“It better be,” he growled before kissing her thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
